


The Best of Times

by sauciemel



Series: My One Shots [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	The Best of Times

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

The Doctor looked into his chest with C on. **COMPANIONS** this one was marked.  
  
He pulled out some things he had from his recent companions.   
  
Rose - a battered old teddy she had left behind.  
  
Mickey - some piece of old computer.  
Captain Jack - he had left his little black book of phone numbers.   
  
The Doctor knew he would have to give it back to him one day.  
  
Sarah Jane came next. His hearts hurt looking at it. - It was a beat up book, but it was Sarah’s she had given it to him when he had saved her from the trickster. It was some words she had written during the time they had found each other again. He placed it back.  
  
There was the credit stick that Adam Mitchell had used to get himself a chip in his head. He grinned and threw it back.  
  
Martha had left behind her stethoscope. He put that in his pocket, he could use it as he had misplaced his ages ago.  
  
Then he found Donna’s wedding veil.  
  
He stood up and was leaning against the console now. He held it in his hands and looked around the silent and empty console room. Looking at the spot where he had in his mind… fulfilled Dalek Caan’s prophecy. He had killed Donna Noble, the Donna Noble that she had become.  
  
He let a lone tear fall. As his last words to her had been. These. He closed his eyes.  
  
 _“Donna. Oh Donna Noble, I am so sorry. But we had the best of times. The best. Goodbye.”_  
  
The Doctor opened his eyes. “And they were Donna, they were.” he placed everything back into the chest. Then he stood up. Brushed down his blue suit. He looked at the orange space suit on the jump seat. “Time for some sightseeing. He dressed in the orange suit. Set the co-ordinates for Mars. He flicked the lever.  
  
He went to the doors. Looking back he could see them all… in his mind. Rose, Mickey, Jack, Sarah, Martha and Donna. They were all alive at least he had that. He looked at the TARDIS door.   
  
“Come on old girl lets go have some more best times. Allons-y.” he opened the doors and stepped out onto the red planet…. Not knowing he had just stepped into the worst of times……  
  
 **THE END.**


End file.
